


leave you one last kiss on your pillow

by transbaphomet



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Other, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, aka certain ppl arent dead but its briefly mentioned DONT WORRY ABOUT IT, kinda anti-morrigan ?? sorry ???, soft feelings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbaphomet/pseuds/transbaphomet
Summary: if laura found out about this, she’d make fun of him and never let him live it down. if baal found out about this, he’d threaten to murder him slowly. but there was nothing baphomet could do now. he was too far gone - losing himself in the sensation of inanna's hands on his skin, and his lips on his throat, and the bed moving beneath them.





	leave you one last kiss on your pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymoonwort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoonwort/gifts).



if laura found out about this, she’d make fun of him and never let him live it down. if baal found out about this, he’d threaten to murder him slowly. but there was nothing baphomet could do now. he was too far gone - losing himself in the sensation of inanna's hands on his skin, and his lips on his throat, and the bed moving beneath them.    
  
all baphomet could do was tilt his head back and let out a gasp when inanna pulled him closer. inanna let out a short laugh at the noise, and nuzzled his face into the junction between baphomet's neck and shoulder. he pressed a short kiss there. "you're noisier than i expected," inanna teased, watching baphomet's pale skin flush red in embarrassment.    
  
"sh-shut the fuck up," baphomet groaned. "i haven't done this in a while. not since—"   
  
not since the morrigan, he was about to say, but he stopped himself. shit, he didn't wanna fuck this up. this was the first time he was having sex since the morrigan  ~~ sacrificed herself ~~ died bringing him back from the dead - since he was finally freed from whatever chains bound him to the underground - and he was having sex with  _ inanna  _ for fuck's sake. 

 

inanna, the  _ goddess  _ of love and sex and beauty (who definitely embodies all of those things). compared to himself, inanna was hundreds - no, thousands - of times better. inanna was meant to be divine and powerful. he was born to be worshipped and to have people kneeling at his feet. all baphomet ever was was a dumb kid whose dead  ~~ (abusive and shitty) ~~ ex-girlfriend cut his life short and forced him to be whatever the hell he was. 

 

(he knew what he was. he was lost, confused, alone, an annoying shit head. he didnt deserve this. inanna deserves better. he deserves someone like laura.  ~~ or baal. ~~ )

 

“hey,” inanna said, his voice soft and comforting, “if you want to stop, we can.” baphomet met inanna’s eyes, warm and bright and purple and beautiful, full of  _ love _ and understanding. they were so different from how cold and distant the morrigan’s eyes were after she decided to keep him in the underground. 

 

fuck. 

 

_ fuck. _

 

“no - i mean - yeah, i want to keep going. i just...” baphomet paused for a moment, thinking. inanna smiled, waiting patiently for his answer. “i’ve never done this with someone and had it really...mean something. especially after laura and marian, and- god, i really don’t know if you realize how much this actually does mean to me, and i’m sorry, but-”

 

“if you want this to mean something, then i do too,” inanna interrupted, stopping baphomet’s awkward ramblings. baphomet was speechless. “if us doing this is helping you, then i’m glad it is.”

 

what? 

 

_ what???? _

 

inanna cupped baphomet’s face in his hands and kissed him. baphomet gasped, and then  fucking  _ melted _ . baph let his hands wander up inanna’s body, until he decided to wrap his arms around inanna’s shoulders. baphomet fell back and pulled inanna with him so that he was lying on top of him. the two broke apart and met eyes. 

 

“baphomet.” inanna grinned, a hand moving down to the front of baphomet’s jeans. “do you still want this?” he asked again.

 

“yes, yeah, just - please -” baphomet moved to get inanna to undo his pants faster. inanna threw baphomet’s pants off to the side and they landed...somewhere. neither of them really cared, especially once inanna began tugging baphomet’s underwear down his legs.

 

inanna looked down at baphomet’s body (naked, vulnerable, oh god he was staring why the hell was he–) and his eyes shimmered that familiar pink and purple. “you know you’re gorgeous, right? all of this–” he kissed baphomet’s chest, right above one of his top surgery scars. baphomet closed his eyes at the sensitivity. “–was the result of you finding the freedom you needed–” another kiss, this time lower, right above his hip. then there was a shuffling, the sound of fabric before baphomet felt hands on his thighs. “–i’m so proud of you, baph. look at me.” baphomet let his eyes fall open, and then he saw inanna, naked between his legs, bathed in the dim moonlight streaming in from the window that barely illuminated the entire room, let alone both of them. 

 

he was  ~~ (is - will always be) ~~ beautiful. there really was no one like inanna. baphomet could go on for hours about him - the curve of his lips, the way his hair gently swoops upwards, the swing of his hips, the softness of his hands - but then he felt inanna’s hands inch up towards his dick and suddenly he couldn’t think about any of that anymore. “inanna, please,” baphomet whined, “touch me. i need it, i need —” 

 

baphomet let out a moan, feeling inanna’s fingers begin rubbing at his entrance. he rolled his hips, longing for some kind of relief. inanna leaned in close to baphomet’s ear and said:

  
  


“patience, baphomet -” he felt a shiver up his spine “- just let me help you.” then there was a finger in his hole and it wasn’t the same as all of the other times he’s had another person’s fingers in him. when he was with the morrigan or laura, there was only a rush there - they didn’t care about how nice it felt afterwards, just as long as they could get off and be on with whatever they were doing. it was all just a rush and a whim, and that was it. inanna was careful though. he let his fingers enter slowly and made sure baphomet felt everything he wanted him to feel.

 

euphoria, ecstasy,  ~~ love. ~~

 

inanna’s fingers managed to reduce baphomet into an incoherent, moaning mess in a matter of seconds. he was skilled; he knew how to please. baphomet arched into the touches and let his hands tangle in the sheets from the sheer pleasure building up within him. “inanna,” he managed to say in between heavy breaths, “i’m close.” 

 

inanna smirked. “already? am i that good?” inanna gave a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, and baphomet swore he could see stars. “maybe i should stop, but that’d be cruel, wouldn’t it?” 

 

baphomet grit his teeth, and felt the familiar presense of inanna’s other hand on his dick. he sobbed and his head fell back to the bed. 

 

“come on, baphomet,” inanna whispered, his hands moving faster. “you can do it. just cum for me.”

 

then baphomet’s body was wracked with sobs and gasps as he orgasmed, and god fucking dammit if it wasn’t the best orgasm of his life. goddess of beauty, love, and sex was a complete understatement. inanna was so much more than that. “inanna, what about…” baphomet almost said, before seeing inanna’s hand on his own dick, pumping it slowly. 

 

“oh. oh shit, that’s hot,” he ended up saying instead. inanna chuckled at the reaction, and began moving his hand up and down faster until he spilled over his fist and stomach, some of his cum hitting the bedsheets.

 

cleaning themselves up wasn’t a difficult thing to do, and it didn’t take a long time for them to end up back in bed, nestled amongst each other. 

 

“thank you for this,” baphomet said quietly, shifting closer to inanna’s body, “i didn’t think i needed this, but i did. so...thank you.” 

 

“you don’t need to thank me,” inanna replied, letting his arms wrap around baphomet’s chest. they met eyes again, this time with a sense of yearning that didn’t go unnoticed. baphomet hesitated before saying, “what you said about this meaning something. i want this to mean something - you and i. but i can’t go through what i did with the morrigan. i just...can’t.” 

 

inanna nodded.

 

“i get it, and i won’t get mad at you over it. i’ll let you think about it, okay?” 

 

inanna put a hand on baphomet’s cheek, and gave him a smile of reassurance. “just let me know when you want to talk. in the meanwhile, sleep.” 

 

baphomet thought, maybe this was love. actual love. it felt so new but it was so frightening. if the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest was anything to go by, he was definitely fucked. but who knows how the hell it’ll work out. no one was there to hold him back anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: revolvreocelot
> 
> "do you actually ship inanna and baphomet??"  
> yeah lol. i'll explain if you ask about it but be warned there will be a longass paragraph waiting. like i love baal and inanna but theres smth about inanna and baph that floats my boat


End file.
